Rescue
by Journee
Summary: Harry time travels back in time to save his parents-without changing history. He finds things are not as it seems at all. James is not fully human and he doesn't even belong to Lily. Totally AU. May be rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Nope, not yet. Maybe later. I'll let you know.

Dear Readers,

This story has been playing inside my mind awhile. I mean before I even knew there was a thing called fan fiction. I often wondered what if he could go back and warn them. If he did, what would change. I have read many really good time-travel fic's. Very few does he warn them in. When he does, they don't remember it. A few I read he changed things. In this one, he does things a little different or should I say James is really not what he seems.

Journee

Chapter One: Thinking

Number Four Privet Drive is my safety zone. In name only that is. This is the one place in the world that I am untouchable to Voldemort. I don't believe that really. I don't know why, but I don't. That even changes in a few years when I turn seventeen. Then it'll be open season on one Harry James Potter. Maybe I should go ahead and paint a big target on the roof.

The only good thing that I can even say about my time here in Privet Drive is that I have time to think. To much time really. Almost the whole summer. So, thats what I have been doing. Thinking.

I think a lot about my parents. I wonder what they would think of me. What my life would had been like if they had we would be living. What my room would had been like. Would I had any brothers or sisters. What they would think about my living with the Dursley's. What was my mum's favorite color. Stupid little things like that really.

I think about school. It is the only place that feels like home. Home to me anyway. When I'm here I miss it. I even miss Professor Snape billowing down the hall. Thats saying a lot I tell you. I know Hedwig misses it as well. When she is there, she is free as she should be. Unlike here where we are both usually locked up as animals.

I think about my friends. Ron and Hermione mostly. I wonder what they are doing. If they are having fun, which if I know Ron, he is. Hermione most likely would be reading. Her homework would be done by now and school has only been out two weeks. I wonder if they know how lucky they are. I would trade with them. Although I might look a bit funny in Hermiones clothes.

Then I think back to my parents. I wonder what they did during the summers. My aunt could tell me what my mum did. That was if she didn't hate her so much. I wonder if my mum knew that. I hope she didn't.

That is a question I'll never have an answer to.

Then I think of Voldemort. I find I think about him a lot. I don't think of him like he is now. I think about how he was then. Did he have a best mate? Has he ever ate a chocolate frog? Did he ever love someone? Did he ever wish to be loved? What made him turn dark? Again questions I'll never have answers to. Just silly little questions.

I think of Dumbledore. A wise man or not. He keeps things from me. I know that he does. He cares about me too. I know that. What I don't like if the fact he left me here. Why would he do that? Why was it up to him to decide where I should go. I should had been with Sirius. But, no. Fate wouldn't even grant me that card. Where is the fairness in the world?

That leads me back to Voldemort. Or should I say Tom Riddle. Dumbledore made decisions about him as well. He didn't have parents either. He had nobody to turn to. That would be a good reason to turn dark. I wonder if my parents had thoughts like this? I'm betting not. They both had their parents that loved them. They never had to sit on my side of the fence. I'm glad for that too.

I think about the war and my role in it. My job is Voldemort. Tom Riddle. A great wizard. A dark wizard, but a great one none the less. What am I? I am someone who gets up in the mornings to check to see if I'm growing facial hair. And do you know what? I haven't. Not a one. I can't even speak to a pretty girl unless all my words run together or worst I blush. Both are horribly embarrassing. Merlin!

Then I think of Magic. I love magic. There is nothing it cannot do. You can go back in time. I have read on that. There are ways to do it. I've thought about doing it. I could go back and warn my parents. I know Dumbledore wouldn't like it because it changes history. But what if it does? That would be my point in doing it. I might not even be the boy who lives. That would be a dream come true really. Let someone else have the job.

Harry Potter closed the cover of his journal. He started keeping a journal because there was simply nobody to talk to at home. He spent his days in a room surrounded by broken junk that wasn't even his. Stared at walls he hated.

Yawning he stretched out on the bed. It would be nice to go back in time. If nothing else, he'd be able to see them. Talk with them. What would he say to them? There was a lot he would really like to ask them. So much he wanted to say.

"Hmm." Harry murmured glancing up over at the window. Why couldn't he go back and bring them back with him. He could see everybody now. They would die.

"How could I do that?" He muttered looking up at the ceiling. "How could I get them here without changing history?" There would have to be away to do that. There had to be away to save them.

Closing his eyes tight, he counted backward from ten. He needed answers. Some of his questions had answers. Even the ones about Tom Riddle. Maybe he should owl Tom a letter with his questions. It would be interesting to see if he answered. Wouldn't it be something to bring peace to the their world with a letter instead of death and destruction. That was a joke.

Harry listened to the snores that echoed through the walls. Why was he even here?

"Why am I even staying?" Harry asked out loud. He had money. Loads of money. He could stay anywhere he wanted. Why was he staying? "Because it is what Dumbledore wants." He answered into the darkness.

Deciding that was the first thing he needed to fix, he got up. Sense he couldn't use magic he'd have to leave the muggle way. The hardest part would be getting downstairs, and that really shouldn't be to hard. The door had been unlocked. All he had to do was put one foot in front of the other.

Moving quietly he unlocked the cage and removed Hedwig. "Shh." He whispered feeling her silky feathers under his fingers. "You'll be free in a minute." They would both be free in a minute.

Smiling he took his journal. Really, he should had thought of this sooner. Opening his door, he waited, listening to make sure the snores was still on going. Hearing the three different snores he begun his trek down the steps.

"Almost girl." He whispered missing each creak on the stairs. With a happy heart he reached the small door under the stairs. "Almost home free." He said pulling out his trunk. Merlin, why didn't he think of this should had thought of this sooner. There was no reason to stay somewhere he wasn't wanted. He could had been gone two weeks ago, a year ago.

Harry pulled the trunk outside with his heart singing. It was a lovely night. A wonderful night. He smiled at the stars. He even knew where he was going. Nothing anyone said to him would make him come back.

"Go to Sirius." He whispered to Hedwig before turning her loose. Smiling he went to wait on the Night Bus. This was his summer. Not Dumbledores, not even Tom Riddles. This was his. And his Godfather was fixing to have a wake up call and Harry couldn't wait.

So? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

warning: Nothing yet. Maybe later.

Chapter Two:

Harry stood in front of his Godfather grinning. He really couldn't help it. He was standing in front of Sirius and not in a room of old broken down junk. It was almost as if a dream really had come true. It was a dream come true.

Sirius had awoke to his mother's screaming, which Harry had hoped to get by her so he could face Sirius in the morning. It seemed okay. Sirius was grinning as wide as he was. Harry took that as a good sign. Chances was good Sirius wouldn't try to send him back.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Sirius asked.

"I hate it there." Harry answered. That was the truth. They hated him as much as he hated to be there.

"Did they hurt you?" Sirius asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about them," Harry stated. He was to afraid what Sirius would do. "I just don't to go back, And I'm not going to go back, even if it means that I can't stay with you."

"We'll work something out." Sirius said pulling him into a hug. "We'll worry about that later. I'd run from old tuna too."

"You would?" Harry said pulling back to look at him. Surprised that he wasn't hearing that he should be there for his safety.

"Enough of that." Sirius grinned. "Now tell why you have come. I'm guessing there is another reason that you are here."

"There is something, I wanted to ask you too." Harry murmured.

"Oh?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded unsure of how to ask.

"About time-travel." He answered.

"Is this something for school?" Sirius asked.

"Not really," Harry answered. "Its a little more personal than that."

"Your parents." Sirius guessed.

Harry nodded. He just hoped Sirius missed them as much as he did. It would be easier to get him to help him.

"There are rules to time-travel." Sirius said slowly."Rules that I can't even break."

"I know, but couldn't there be away to go back in that time and get them to come into this time, without changing history?" Harry asked.

"Without changing history?" Sirius questioned walking over to the fireplace. "For that to happen they would have to be removed right before they got killed, and I do mean right before. But you would have to stay so that doesn't change. Meaning, we need to find out how you could survive the killing curse. Otherwise, you'll save them only to die yourself. Which would change history. You wouldn't be here to go back in time."

Harry saw a big problem in that. "So it can't be done?"

"I didn't say that." Sirius pointed out. "Harry, if you got them out right before death, they would be gone. History wouldn't change because they would come through time. Everyone would think that they was dead. That wouldn't change none. I would still go to prison, that doesn't need changed."

"I just need to figure how to survive the killing curse." Harry muttered.

"There has to be away Harry." Sirius said. "It did happen once before."

"Dumbledore said it was love." Harry said.

Sirius shook his head. "I never believed that. I know she loved you. I know she even died for you, but that wasn't what saved you. Harry, I have saw people die for someone they love, only for that person to die after."

Harry slowly nodded. That made sense if one thought like that. "What do you think it was? A charm of some kind?"

"She was gifted in charms." Sirius said thoughtfully. "She was gifted in a lot of areas."

"What kind do you think it was?" Harry asked,

"Honestly?" Sirius asked

Harry nodded. It wasn't like he wanted him to lie to him.

"Dark magic." Sirius answered.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am." Sirius answered for once very serious.

Harry rolled his eyes. He should had knew better than to ask that.

"Harry, I grew up in a dark household." Sirius said with a smile.

"So you know dark spells?" Harry asked.

"Sense I could talk." Sirius agreed.

"Like Draco." Harry said thinking about the blond.

"Ah, yes my cousin." Sirius said. "I spend a great deal of time with him as Padfoot."

"With Draco?" Harry croaked out.

"Draco and James are somewhat alike and I know you don't want to hear that, but its the truth." Sirius said looking over his Godson.

"My dad and Draco?" Harry asked.

"Draco is a lot like him really." Sirius said glancing around. "He has what it takes to be dark, but the kid isn't. I never thought Luc was either."

"What?" Harry shouted. Was he crazy? He'd have to be. "They are evil."

"No they are not." Sirius remarked. "You need to learn to read between the lines. See things for yourself."

"So you wouldn't care if I became friends with Draco?" Harry asked.

"Not at all." Sirius answered. "Draco would never betray you. Not once he got to know you. Just like I would never betray James. And as for Luc, he did what he had to do. I believe that. His father pushed him in once your in, well your in for life."

"He tried to curse me." Harry pointed out.

"He wouldn't had hit you with it." Sirius said. "The wall yes, but not you."

"You seem sure of this." Harry said.

"I am." Sirius said heading to the library. "Tell me something. Have you heard of him killing anyone?"

"No." Harry answered. He hadn't heard of him killing anyone at all.

"He likes to talk big." Sirius said pulling out a book. "But, I've watched him fight. He doesn't fight to kill. A true dark wizard doesn't care to kill."

"Why is he called a dark wizard?" Harry asked.

"He is a Death Eater Harry. His father was dark. If you had been born in that family you would been considered dark." Sirius answered flipping out the book.

"Thats hardly fair." Harry said eyeing the book.

Sirius looked up at him with a knowing look. "Believe me I know. I lived it."

Harry nodded. "What are you looking for?"

"A spell." Sirius answered.

"Wouldn't mum already know the spell?' Harry asked. "I mean she was the one that used it."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, she would. That wasn't what I was looking for."

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked.

"Its a spell for a port key. Only it is made special for time-traveling." Sirius answered.

"Why is it so special?" Harry asked watching him flip pages.

"It will bring you home in seconds instead of the time it takes for spells." Sirius answered. "That is what they will need. If they agree to come. You will have to leave it with them."

"Why wouldn't they?" Harry asked.

"They would have to leave you." Sirius answered. "I know them Harry. If they come, it will be at the last minute. You'll have to leave them the port key. They will have to decide."

Harry hadn't thought about them staying. He had wanted them to come back when he did.

"Found it." Sirius said happily.

"Port keys in time-travel." Harry read over his shoulder. "Has to be made at the new moon. Can only be worn by the wearer once."

Sirius nodded. "Dark Magic comes at a price. It will take some of their magic. Not enough to where they can tell, but still it does."

"Does all dark magic take from peoples magic?" Harry asked.

"No, if that was the case we'd have no dark wizards." Sirius answered heading to his mothers picture. Who was for once not yelling, but listening.

"Time-travel?" She asked looking at the book in his hands.

"What is the best way for him to get there?" Sirius asked. "A time-turner wouldn't work would it?" "Not if he plans to go back to the Potter's murders." She answered.

"Could Dumbledore be right?" Harry asked. "About it being love?"

"Parents love their children and love can do many great things. Love can not however save you from a killing curse." She replied.

"So it was a charm?" Sirius asked.

"A spell really." She answered. "Nobody even knows for sure that he was given the killing curse. There was some talk about that. Only one was in room other than Harry. He knows the truth. Now for his scar. That is a dark scar caused by dark magic."

"Could it be from the spell Lily placed on him." Sirius asked.

She smiled at this. "No. That spell was placed on him here, in this very house. It was placed on him the same night Lucius cast it on Draco. James Potter was the caster not Lily Evans."

"James?" Sirius called out.

"It took one of pureblood magic." She explained. "It was placed here on that very Halloween."

"Was my dad friends with the Malfoys?" Harry asked.

"Cousins." She explained.

"I didn't know that." Harry said looking at Sirius.

Sirius nodded.

"But I thought her family was all I had left." Harry said wondering what else he didn't know.

"Harry," She said surprising gentle. "That man has kept many things from you. All I promise in his mind is for the greater good. I don't think he does it out of evil."

"How is the best way to get him there?" Sirius asked.

"He cannot be seen by nobody, but them. That is important. Use the last spell in that book. It will keep him there twenty-four hours. That is enough time."

"Then we have to wait until Halloween." Harry said trying not to pout.

"No you won't. Time doesn't work that way. You can go in two days before the murder in their time Harry. When they come here, it will be in your time." She answered with a smirk.

Harry smiled at Sirius. "When is the new moon?"

Sirius laughed. "Tomorrow, which means they can be home in three days."

"If they will come." Harry pointed out.

"They will come. Now if you close my curtin, I'd like to get some rest." She instructed.

Harry glanced over at Sirius. "Was she just nice to me?"

Sirius closed the curtin. "Scary was it? It was for me. I really thought I was going to have to find away to get to Lucius. I never dreamed she'd be nice about it. She takes those spells."

"Why would my dad cast that spell here?" Harry asked. "Wasn't everyone against each other then? Even if they were cousins."

"Lucius was Jame's contact like Severus was Lily's." Sirius whispered.

Harry grinned wondering just who Sirius was afraid would over hear him.

"That is something else that Dumbledore has kept to himself," Sirius explained.,"He never would give Lucius the benefit of doubt. He did Severus."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Sirius answered, "He didn't do anything when I went to prison. I think it is because Malfoys like the Blacks are dark."

"That is wrong." Harry said wondering

"Wrong or not," Sirius smiled, "That is how things are."

Journee


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

warnings: Not yet "maybe later, but nothing bad"

Chapter Three:

I think Sirius is even more excited than I am. He will be making the port keys tonight. As of right now, he is in a meeting. So, I'm the one in hiding. Nobody even knows that I am missing. No surprise there.

I'm trying to decide what to tell them. I plan on going tonight. So I'm very nervous about that.

What if they really don't like me? I mean they don't know me.I'm not the baby they will have. Well, I am only much different.

Another thing I don't get is Sirius. He seems to his brains stuck in Malfoy land or something. Other than my dad, he is all Sirius had talked about today. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that my dad was cousins to the Malfoys. I wonder why nobody has told me about that?

His mother hadn't yelled but once. Scary really. There is something going on there. Something I might need to find out before I'm gone. Who has ever heard of a good Malfoy? Then again there is Bellatrix. She was a 't she?

I think I hear them leaving. I'm not sure about that. Sirius told me to wait until he was finished and not to come out until he came for me. So that is what I plan on doing. Waiting and writing in this journal. Yay!

"Harry?" Sirius whispered.

Grinning Harry closed his journal. He wasn't sure what else he could find to write but more questions.

"I have Remus with me." Sirius announced.

Harry jumped up. "Remus!" He called out while hugging the man.

"How are you Harry?" Remus said with a smile.

"Good." Harry smiled. He felt better than he had in a very long time.

"Sirius told me what you two are planning." Remus said slowly.

Sirius nodded. "Remy thinks we need to have a little talk before you go."

"About what?" Harry asked really not surprised.

"Things aren't as they seem." Remus said softly.

"When are they?" Harry mumbled.

"Harry." Sirius said putting his arm around the boy. "Things are really not what they seem. There are things that very few people know. A hand full really."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked watching a look pass between them before Remy nodded. "Is it about my parents?"

"You see." Remus said glancing out the window. "After James found out about my so called furry little problem, he told me about his."

"His what?" Harry asked.

"James was different you see." Sirius said in a whisper.

"Different how?" Harry asked wishing Sirius would stop with the whispers.

"You've heard about Veela." Remus said.

Harry nodded. There had been rumors that Draco had Veela blood.

"Have you ever heard of Elves?" Remy asked.

"House elves?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Remus said with a smile. "Light Elves."

Light Elves? Harry had to think on that. He thought he had heard Hermione mention something about them, But what he couldn't remember. Slowly he shook his head.

"They are believed to be extinct." Remy said with a small smile. "Or a myth."

"Are you trying to tell me, that my dad was one?" Harry asked. If that was so what did it make him?

"He was half." Sirius remarked.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked wishing he had Hermione with him.

"A light elf is cousin to the Vella as strange as that may seem." Remy answered. "Only there are many difference between them."

"Like what?" Harry asked. "And what does that make me? Does that mean I have Elf blood?"

"James would be better to explain that." Remy smiled.

"You see, we was talking," Sirius said looking over Harry's head.

Remy nodded. "We believe, that will be the key, that you need, to have him come back."

"We are not sure if Lily will come back or not." Sirius spoke softly

"But we will come because he is an elf?" Harry asked confused.

Remy gave a slight nod to that. "You will start going through changes that only he will understand and will be able to help you with."

Sirius gave a bright smile. "While the two of you are finishing this talk, I will go fix the port keys."

Harry watched Sirius walk out with a smile on his face. An elf? He shook that out of his mind. That would wait.

"Now," Remus said seriously, "there are a few things that you have to remember. Things that you can't tell."

"Like?" Harry asked.

"You can't answer any questions about what happened after their death. Not Sirius in prison. Other wise they may try to change history on their own."

Harry nodded. He already knew no talking to anyone else. "Okay."

"Good." Remus smiled.

"What do I say to him?" Harry asked.

Remus pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it over to him. "Give this to him, don't tell him nothing else about us."

"What can I tell him?" Harry asked stuffing the letter in his pocket.

"After he figures out who you are, tell him about yourself, but not about your aunt and uncle." Remus said slowly. "There will be time for that."

Harry nodded. He understood. That could also make them try to tamper with history.

"I have them." Sirius announced bouncing back in.

That was fast. Harry could feel his heart start to speed up. He watched as Sirius drew a circle on the floor.

"The spell will bring you back in twenty-four hours." Sirius explained as Harry stepped into the middle of the circle.

Sirius hung a chain around his neck. "If you need to come back sooner, this necklace will do it for you. All you have to do is grab it and say home."

Harry nodded taking two other ones from Sirius.

"I made them simple, because they don't have a lot of time. All they have to do is say the same thing." Sirius said stepping out of the circle

"It may help if you close your eyes." Remus said holding his ward on Harry.

"Ready?" Sirius asked.

Harry closed his eyes tight. "Ready!" He stated feeling his world slip away from under him.

Feeling his body land face first on the ground, he moaned. He was never able to nothing graceful. That wasn't in his blood it seemed.

"Are you okay?" A voice called out.

Harry felt his heart come to a dead stop. Giving a slight moan, he pushed himself up off the ground. Glancing over to the voice he saw his father looking him over. Now wasn't the time to fall a pieces. He would have to treat his father just like anyone else. Harry reached for the letter and laid it upon the ground. "That is for you."

"Really?" James asked coming closer. "You look like a Potter."

"I am." Harry answered noticing how young James looked. He didn't carry the carefree look he had saw in some of the pictures. He stood still watching James check over the letter before even touching it.

Now he took a deep breath. Harry really had no clue what to say to him. He wasn't even all to sure his mouth would work. This was really bad. 'Just like everyone else' he thought once more for himself.

James shook out the letter before staring to read it. Harry finally noticed he was somewhere that he had never been. In the gardens somewhere.

"This is a joke?" James asked.

Harry looked over him. "No, this isn't a joke. I really wish that it was."

"Sirius put you up to this, didn't he?" James asked.

"Padfoot?" Harry asked letting the name drop. "He and Moony did help me. Rather Sirius did. He seemed pleased him himself."

"My son is just a baby." James said with a shake of his head.

"A baby that you take tomorrow to the Black house. You and Malfoy." Harry said watching a surprise look cross his face. "That saved my life. So thank you for that."

"How?" James asked.

"How are you part elf?" Harry decided to throw that at him as well.

"There is one way to tell if you are my son." James said walking up to him. "In your time, the spell was already placed on you, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you mind, if I remove the spell?' James asked.

"Remove it?" Harry asked.

"For a look and see if you will." James smiled.

"You sound like this isn't how I'm suppose to look." Harry replied unsure rather to let him or not.

"It isn't." James said tapping him on his head.

Harry felt his whole body tingle before facing a surprised James. Looking down he saw he had long shiny black hair. "What did you do?"

James reached over tapping him once more causing the tingle run over him once more.

"You are my son." James said surprised. "You really are."

"Yeah? I kinda did know that." Harry explained following his confused father over to a bench.

"Why are you here?" James asked. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, I just laid the baby you down for a nap."

"Bit strange." Harry smiled slightly.

"Very." James agreed. "Do I know that you are here?"

"They didn't tell you?" Harry asked looking at the letters. "Of course, they wouldn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" James asked.

"You and mum die, tomorrow night." Harry replied. "So, we came up with a way to save you and not mess up history."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"You see, snake eyes comes tomorrow night. The spell saves me. Everyone thought it was mum dying that saved me. We learned that was not the case. That means we can save you and mum, but to do that the both of you will have to come back to my time, at the last minute, so they will think that you are dead."

"And leave you?" James asked with a shake of his head.

"I live," Harry reminded him. "I'm here because of you. But history cannot change, at all. It has to remain intact. The only way to remain with me, is to do this."

"What do you know of this attack?" James asked.

"Voldemort comes after you first, downstairs." Harry said taking out the necklaces. "Mum runs to the nursery. She is killed there. I am hit with the killing curse"

"But it rebounds." James said with a nod.

"Right." Harry said looking at him.

"It worked because you carry elf blood, that was the only reason." James said with a smile. "Lily didn't think it would work."

"Because she is muggle born?" Harry asked.

"Bit your tongue." James said with a smirk. "I knew it would work. Lets go show your mum, shall we?"

"Now?" Harry squeaked being pulled up and up a path.

Journee


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: I'll let you know as soon as the chapter is finished. No warning as of yet. Next chapter maybe.

Chapter four: Questions and some answers

"Wait right there." James said pushing Harry by the door.

Harry nodded really unsure what to say to this father of his. James wasn't like he thought he would be. "He is still young." Harry murmured to himself. And for now he wanted to treat him like anyone else. Not his father.

"She left a note," James called out. "She went to see that friend of hers. Molly I think her name is. I get you asleep for her to get you right back up. I hope you are being cranky right now. It isn't all that easy to get you asleep you know."

"Molly Weasley?" Harry asked walking in seeing toys laying about the floor. He pushed that out of his mind to think about later. Now wasn't a good time to start bawling. That just wouldn't work at all.

James was watching him with a smile. "Siri is treating you well?"

"He is fine." Harry answered. "They are excided that you might be coming back to them as well. He and Moony are the only two that know."

"Luce? He doe not know you are doing this?" James asked.

Harry had no idea who this Luce was, unless it was Lucius. And if that was so, why would he need to know?"

"He doesn't does he?" James asked a bit surprised.

Harry had a bad feeling if he answered that wrong he could very well change history and most likely not for the good.

"He doesn't know." Harry finally said.

"So, I'm to be a surprise." James said with a grin. "Tell me how is Draco doing?"

"He is a pain." Harry answered honestly.

"Moony?" James asked.

"Good. Older than you now, but so is Sirius." Harry answered.

James grinned.

"This does mean you will come right?" Harry asked watching James turn serious. That surprised him some. He was just getting to see him a little carefree there for a minute.

"Moony's letter told me I would have to time it with the killing curse. Did you know that a full blooded light elf cannot be killed with that curse."

Harry shook his head. He hadn't thought Moony had mentioned anything about the killing curse in the letter.

"There are many curses that don't work on us at all." James said walking to the window. "I don't understand why you have been trained in all this. There are things you should know by now, which from the looks of it, you don't."

"I just found out about the elf blood." Harry remarked still trying to push any feelings away for now. There would be time later to go everything and think on it. He was also thinking it would be a good idea not to stay the twenty four hours, but go back earlier. Sooner are later he would goof something up.

"Luce is alive isn't he?" James said looking at him.

"Alive and well." Harry answered.

"We had this so planned out." James said mainly to himself.

"What?" Harry asked.

James shook his head. "Tell me about school, what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor." Harry answered.

"Draco?" James asked.

"He is a snake." Harry answered. "Sirius said Draco reminds him of you."

"So, he's spoiled and full of trouble huh?" James asked. "But, you don't seem to be. Thats interesting"

Harry didn't think that was as interesting as the questions he was being asked. Maybe school wasn't the best thing to talk about. "May I ask you something?"

James nodded.

"What do you look like or is that how you look?" Harry asked.

"Like you, I look much different than this." James answered with a grin.

"Which parent was the elf?' Harry asked.

"Only males are light Elves." James answered with a sly grin.

"Then how are you and Lucius cousins?" Harry asked.

"Who said that?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"So you aren't?" Harry asked confused.

"You don't have a clue who Lucius is to you, do you?" James asked.

Harry caught the trace of anger in his eyes before he managed to hide it.

"What is he to me?" Harry asked.

"If you don't know, then that is a lesson for later." James said turning to the window.

"So, you are coming?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm coming alright." James nodded.

Harry took a step to him. "Do you promise?"

"Yes, I will come back, unless I misjudge." James agreed. "I also promise not to tell anyone I have saw you or spoke to you."

"What about mum?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking about her." James said slowly.

"Sirius said he didn't know if she would come back or not." Harry said taking another step.

"I don't think she needs to be told until the last minute." James said carefully.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"That will give her to much time to think." James remarked. "Her main concern will be you. That was why she was picked."

"What do you mean by that." Harry asked.

"That too, is a lesson for another time." James said finally reaching out to give him a hug.

Harry pulled back. "What is your favorite color?"

"Green." James answered sheepish.

"What is your most favorite thing to do?" Harry asked.

"My favorite thing is still my friends. My most amazing thing is you." He answered.

Harry felt his cheeks blush red. That wasn't the answer he had expected.

"I can't believe you came back here to save us." James smiled.

Harry couldn't believe the questions that was now going through his mind. He couldn't let the matter of his mum drop. Why had he said she was picked. What did that mean. That was a question that wouldn't be answered today. He was even willing to bet Sirius didn't know, but he bet Moony did. But, Sirius did spend time with Draco. Maybe he did know. He would just have to go with questions that didn't really concern him.

"What are you pouting about?" James asked.

"I'm not." Harry retorted.

"You are." James said crossing his arms.

"This wasn't suppose to go like this." Harry stated noticing how bright the room was. He hadn't noticed just how colorful it really was until now.

"No?" James asked with a grin.

Harry shook his head.

"How was it suppose to go?" James asked amused.

"I don't know, but this wasn't it." Harry admitted. "You won't answer the questions I want to know and I can't answer the questions you want to know."

"How about we trade, question for question?" James asked.

"I promised I wouldn't." Harry answered this time knowing he was pouting.

"I have cookies." James said brightly.

Harry had a sneaking feeling just how his father got him to do things. "I do like cookies."

James grinned. "I know that."

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Is Luce really alive?" James asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "He is very much alive."

"Your turn." James said.

Harry wanted to ask why Lucius was so inportant to him. But, he would wait. "What did you mean by picked? I mean with mum?"

"She is your protector." James said thinking.

Protector? Harry let that go through his brain. He was missing something. She goes from mum to protector. "She is my mother, right?" Harry asked.

"Its my turn, but at least I know what your question will be." James said crossing his arms.

"Who raised you? And you better not lie to me, because I do plan on finding out."

Harry cringed. He sound to much like a father there. And that was one question he was told not to answer. "Do you promise not to do or say anything that would change anything. Things have to stay the same."

"I'm not going to like the answer." James said. "But, I will promise to let things be, but things will change when I get there."

"Mums sister." Harry answered.

"Who put you there?" James asked. "It is already in the will that you are not to even be in the same room with them. They are nothing to you."

Harry saw his eyes narrow. He would even feel a change in the air. "Dumbledore, he is my magical guardian."

James slowly shook his head. "No, he isn't. While it is true he has not a clue what you are. And there is a reason for that. He would had to have tied Sirius up somehow to keep him away. Siri knew where you was to go. You was to stay with him only as last choice."

"Why last choice?" Harry asked.

"I bet Dumbledore believes you to be a powerful wizard." James said with a smirk.

"I am." Harry said

"You are part elf is the reason." James said with a shake of his head. "I can't wait to see that man and find out just what he was thinking."

Harry heard a pop. He knew what that meant.

"She is back." James said with a part grin.

Harry was about afraid to find out how meeting her would go. Only he was fixing to find out.

"Let me go talk to her." James said heading to the door.

That was fine with Harry. Truth be told, he just felt like hiding.

Journee


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Still not yet.

Chapter Five:

Harry caught his breath listening to James talk to Lily. It all seemed to strange to be real. He wished he could hear more than the whispering. What would James tell her. Warn her maybe? That would be what he would do, if the table was turned to him.

Harry moved closer to the door listening. Still, he could hear nothing. A sad thing really. At this rate he would never find out nothing. Not a thing. He was really starting to doubt that Lily was his mother. If she wasn't, who was.

Hearing footsteps walking toward the door, Harry moved out of the way. He watched the door come open a red head flew in wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" She asked letting go only to sling him around. "You look okay, a bit on the skinny side."

"He is fine." James said.

"Did you offer him something besides cookies to eat?" She asked turning to James.

Harry grinned at the blush that was crawling up James face. It was kinda funny.

"I can't believe that it is you." Lily said turning back to him. "Why on earth did you us a spell to come back here for?"

Harry looked from her to James. He didn't know how much James wanted her to know.

"Its best to tell her." James finally admitted.

"Yes," she agreed, "its best that you told me."

"She has a wee bit of a temper." James whispered.

"Yes, she does." Lily nodded.

Harry swallowed hard. "You and dad die tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Lily asked surprised.

Harry looked over at James for help.

James stepped up. "He has came up with away to save us, without changing history."

"But it would change history." Lily said with a shake of her head.

"No, it wouldn't." Harry put in.

"How?" Lily asked.

"We jump time." James explained. "As you can tell the spell you said wouldn't work, does. So we know without one doubt Harry will live."

"Voldemort." Lily said hateful.

"Tomorrow night." Harry said slowly. "All you have to do, is time it right. I have a port key that will bring you straight to me, in my time."

James nodded. "That way they will all believe that we are dead. Time goes as planned, no change in history what so ever."

Harry watched her think it over. "Will you do it?"

"That sounds like that might really work." Lily agreed.

"It will." Harry urged.

"Think of it this way," James said with a grin. "We'll still be young while Siri and Moony are as Harry said older."

Lily grinned at that.

"The only thing that worries me is that other people may try this." James said seriously.

"You have a point in that." Lily agreed.

"Moony and Siri are the only two, other than Harry here, that knows." James remarked taking a seat on the couch.

Harry waited Lily start pacing. He hadn't even thought about others trying it.

"Then we don't mention Harry." Lily said with a nod. "We'll say that someone showed up out of the blue, An elf at that and we was warned."

"Thats really good." James said proudly.

"And it isn't a lie." Lily nodded.

"An it was the elf that sent us to that time." James smiled.

"No questions will be asked other than about the elf." Lily replied.

James grinned at Harry. "Lily an I will work out what to say about the elf later. I do however think we need to make a statement when we arrive."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Watch." James said standing.

Harry watched his father transform. Long midnight black hair fell way below his waist, bright blue eyes replaced the hazel. Needless to say the man before him looked nothing like James. "Wow."

"You go to Dumbledore and tell him a light elf came before you. Tell him that the light realm is displeased and steps where took to fix this. Tell him to call a meeting of the Order. Tell him that you are to be at this meeting tomorrow night. Tell him they are to wait until they are released."

Harry could only nod. He knew for sure that his mouth would not work. Lily was still pacing, not listening really.

"Good." James said changing back.

"We need to gather everything and take it to the manor." Lily said looking over at James. "There are things that need sealed as well, we'll be gone years even if it is a jump for us."

"We do need to prepare." James agreed. "Also our messenger needs to go to prepare as well."

Harry took out the necklaces and handed one to each one. "All to do is hold it and say home."

James hugged him, "you need to go."

"I'll see you two tomorrow then." Harry said with a smile for Lily. Grabbing his necklaces, he whispered, "home."

Sorry for such a short chapter.

Journee


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Still not yet, but there will be later because of the pairing.

Chapter six

Once again Harry landed with a thump.

"Well?" Sirius asked helping him up and pulling him into a hug, "Did you see them? Are they coming?"

"I think so," Harry said watching Remus come into the room. "He told me to go see Dumbledore and give him a message.I don't think he was happy about some things."

Sirius snorted.

"He don't want him knowing that I went back in time to save them." Harry answered. "They should be here tomorrow night."

"Moony?" Sirius asked looking at him.

"They will arrive, sometime tonight." Moony said with s slight grin. "Maybe sooner."

"I knew they would come." Sirius sighed.

"I think they want to see you old." Harry said with a smirk.

"Funny you," Sirius remarked

Harry looked over at Remus. "Do you really think they will be here tonight?"

"They are going by a time-line that has already passed for us." Remus answered.

"You was only gone two minutes of our time." Sirius pointed out.

Harry hadn't known that. He had been gone much longer than that, plus he thought the necklace would bring them tomorrow. "What do we do?"

"I'll floo call Albus and have him come over." Remus said.

"We'd better go down with him." Sirius said keeping his arm over Harry's shoulders.

Harry agreed and went down with Remus. He still had so many questions running through his mind. Questions he still had no answer to.

"Ready?" Remus asked walking over to the fireplace.

"Go for it." Harry said standing off to the side. He watched the flames spark, not long after the professor himself was standing before him. Dumbledore must had knew he was there, because Remus hadn't said nothing and appeared surprised.

"Harry?" Albus said gently. "Why are you here? You should be home."

Harry stood straighter. "I have a message for you."

"Oh?" He asked. "From whom?"

"There was this elf, you see." Harry started looking at Sirius. Receiving a nod he glanced back at the Headmaster. "He said that the light realm was very displeased, and they had took steps to fix it."

"Light Realm you say?" Albus asked.

"That is what he said. He said you are to call a meeting of the order tonight. I am to be at this meeting and nobody is to leave until answers are gave." Harry stated hearing a small thump upstairs.

"Very well then." Albus agreed surprising Harry.

"Until then I think Harry should rest." Remus said seriously.

"I am a bit tired." Harry said moving toward the stairs.

"I'll walk you up." Sirius said herding him up the steps.

Harry waited, until they was out of sight, before taking off, in a run, with Sirius behind him. He was almost sure what that thump had been. Pushing open the door he came to a stop causing Sirius to run into him.

"You are old." James said with a smirk.

"James." Sirius said going around Harry to pull James into a tight hug.

Harry smiled, but watched the circle for Lily. A flash of light brought the red head in front of him. Unlike the men before her, she managed to land on her feet without a sound.

"Harry." She said brightly walking over to him. "You are okay."

Harry nodded letting her pull him into a hug.

"Is Moony and Wormtail here?" James asked.

"Moony is down with Albus." Sirius answered. "Peter, well he took the dark mark. He was the one who told Voldemort where you was."

"Our secret keeper." Lily said surprised.

"They thought I did it." Sirius said slowly.

Harry watched in amazement as his father's eyes changed color. Scary really.

"He betrayed us." James stated.

"Its a good thing he never knew you was an elf." Sirius said with a half smile.

"But, still." James shook his head.

"Still, its not the time to let your temper go." Sirius said.

"He is right." Lily agreed.

Harry understood. All this was new to them, like everything had been to him. And still was for him. He figured it would be worst on James and Lily.

James smiled at Harry. "Now, for you. I'd like to hear about you."

"He made seeker his first year." Sirius announced proudly.

Harry felt his face turn red.

"Is that right?" James said right proudly himself.

Lily faced him, "I heard you had been staying with my sister. Is that the truth?"

Harry nodded looking at his father.

"I told her at the last minute." James whispered.

"Lucius? He doesn't know this, does he?" Lily asked.

Harry threw his arms up. "What is it with that man?"

"Moony!" James yelled out bouncing to the door.

"It really has been awhile sense James has saw him." Lily explained.

"Would someone care to explain to me about Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Later." James said looking at him.

Harry wanted to argue that. There was something that they was keeping from him. Something they had no intention of telling him yet.

"I think we should get him." Lily crossed her arms.

"Severus as well." James said with slow nod.

"I'll do that." Sirius agreed going out the door.

Harry slid out the door with Sirius. "I'm coming with you." He whispered.

"Wait." James called out. "I think that is a good idea, but he should be in his true form or most likely they'll not believe you'll never get to Luce without him."

Harry felt the tap on his head followed by the tingle. "They know what I am? What you are?"

"Your cute pup." Sirius grinned.

"Shut it you." Harry muttered heading to the closest mirror.

Sirius pulled him back. "Now isn't the time to preen over yourself, we really have to go."

"Hey!" Harry yelled out feeling a tug below his navel.

Harry keep his eyes closed until he felt his feet solid on the ground. Knowing tonight couldn't get worst he looked out.

"Malfoy Manor." Sirius smiled.

"And what do we have here?" A voice called out.

Harry knew that voice. Turning around he saw the look of surprise cross his face before pulling up a mask to cover it.

"We need to talk to you." Sirius stated.

"I can see that." Lucius looked over Harry. "Who unlocked your form?"

"James." Sirius whispered.

"How?" He asked.

"Harry here went back to save them." Sirius grinned. "Which, he did so and they managed to come through to our time."

"They had to time it." Harry explained. "With the killing curse so history wouldn't change."

"We have come to get you and Severus, which I'm guessing is here." Sirius smiled.

"James is really alive?" Lucius asked.

"Rubbing it in that we are old." Sirius pointed out.

"And you?" He directed his question at Harry. "You know who you are little one?"

Harry knew his mouth was open. Had he heard right? Had the man called him little one?

"I think James is leaving that for you." Sirius announced.

"Of course he would." Lucius nodded.

"We don't have much time. James called a meeting." Sirius said still smiling. "I think he wants you there for this said meeting."

"The children?" Lucius asked.

"Should be there." Sirius answered.

Harry kept quite and watched. He was pretty sure, he was the only one, would didn't have a clue as to what was going on. The man in front of him wasn't the one who got mad over a house-elf.

"Your an elf." Harry guessed.

Lucius gave him a slight nod.

"An inportant elf." Harry guessed.

"Your going to cause his head to explode." Sirius whispered.

"But I'm right." Harry said turning back to Lucius.

"There will be time for answers later." Lucius said with a nod.

"Agreed," Sirius said. "That meeting will be here before we know it."

"You two head back." Lucius smiled. "We'll be along shortly."

"No." Harry murmured feeling the pull under his navel once more. There just was no fairness in none of it. Not only that, all this traveling was going to make him sick.

"Did you find him?' James asked walking over to put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"They'll be here directly." Sirius said.

"Good." James nodded.

"What do you have planned for this meeting?" Sirius asked.

"Lets just say, Albus and the Order will have a little visit from the light realm." James said thoughtfully.

"By whom?" Sirius asked.

"Luce looks to much like himself, so he is out of the running, I will have to do it, because there is no time to call anyone." James answered.

"He'll never know you as James." Lily agreed.

"Will someone tell me now?" Harry asked.

"Not just yet." James smiled. "You'll have your answers soon enough."

"They are arriving." Remus said through the door.

Harry felt that tingle flow over his body. He was once more back to being just Harry.

"As soon as I have a little talk with Luce, I'll be down." James said with a smile.

"Come Harry," Remus said

Harry watched his father's form take over. "Are you sure he is a light elf?"

Remus nodded. "He is just a mad one. James isn't half as scary as Lucius."

Harry believed that. He followed Remus down to the kitchens.

"He shouldn't be in here." said with a shake of her head.

"He has to be." Remus announced.

"It would seem," Albus announced. "That our Mr. Potter has had a visitor."

"Who?" Someone asked.

"An elf." Harry answered. "He wasn't to happy."

"What kind of elf?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"A light elf." Harry answered.

"They are a myth." She informed him.

"And I can assure you, that they are in fact very real." Tonks said clearly.

"And how do you know this?" Albus asked. "I have never even met one."

"That would be because they kept hid from you." Sirius said walking in.

"Have you saw this man as well?" Albus asked.

"Yes." Sirius answered.

"As have I." Severus announced coming in with all three Malfoys in tow.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Draco was beaming, Even Lucius wasn't far from it. "He wants them here."

"Correct." Severus nodded once.

"Who is he?" Albus asked.

"From the high court." Severus answered.

Sirius agreed.

Harry could feel it in the air. He even noticed Draco was looking around. He could feel it as well.

"Soon." Draco whispered taking the seat beside Harry.

Journee


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Not yet, but will come.

Dear readers,

Sorry for the long update. I've had the flu, and let me tell you, it wasn't fun. Now, I'm back trying to get back in the swing of things.

Journee

Albus called the meeting to order. Harry on the other hand, paid more attention to the air about him, other than what was being said. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be much longer until he made himself known. At least he hoped it wouldn't be much longer.

"He is in the room." Draco whispered.

"How do you know that?' Harry whispered back.

Draco smirked. "I can see the unseen."

Harry glared at him. He really couldn't help it. "Sure you can."

"I can, watch," Draco whispered. "He is planning on a great entrance."

Harry glanced around. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to them. It was like they was pretending they wasn't even the room. That would change, he was sure of it.

It sound like a lighting strike. The room seemed to be shook by it.

"He's a bit upset." Draco explained, this time loud enough for the room to hear.

Another strike send most to their feet with wands drawn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." A voice called out. "If you will please take your seat."

Harry watched a swirl of green looking smoke come down in front of the table. He watched as it cleared, leaving a very unhappy James facing them. He looked nothing like James. His hair was pulled back, blue beads was laced into his hair. So, that was what took time, James had been fixing his hair.

"You wished to speak with us?" Albus asked.

James gave a small bow that Harry took to mean yes.

"Could we have your name?" Albus asked.

James smiled. "When I have my questions answered, you will have my name."

"What questions do you have?" Albus asked.

"Yes, well," James said slowly. "Those will come, first, you need to know, that Harry will no longer be in your care, nor should he had ever been. Question, why was he?"

"I don't seem why that should be any concern to you." Albus said thoughtfully. "I also knew his parents, his mother died for him."

James seemed to be studying Albus now. "That really wasn't an answer. Not the one I was looking for. Anyway, I feel you should know, steps have been took. James and Lily Potter have been retrieved from the past."

"That cannot be done." Albus said.

"It has already been done." James announced.

"Where are they?" Mrs. Weasley asked placing her hand on her heart.

"In a safe place." James answered with a smile.

"What do the Malfoy's have to do with this?" Someone Harry didn't know asked.

James looked over at Lucius. "If you would."

Lucius gave a nod before joining him up front.

"I'm afraid we'll need an oath, before we take this meeting ahead." James remarked with a smile.

Harry waited through the oaths, he also paid attention to who they didn't ask for one. Tonks was one of them. Severus, Sirius, Remus, and of course them.

"They're going to tell them." Draco said surprised.

"Tell them what?" Harry asked hating he had to ask Malfoy anything.

"The truth." Draco answered.

Harry never expected Lucius to transform, but he did. He looked younger, almost as young as James. There was one big different between the two. Lucius had wings. Just how did an elf go about getting wings.

"I don't understand." Albus said standing.

Harry could only shook his head. Albus wasn't the only one who didn't understand.

"I don't understand how one of our own, was left in your care." James said crossing his arms.

Harry slid down into his seat. Somehow he didn't see this turning out so well.

"Are you saying young Mr. Potter is an elf?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I didn't know." Albus stated with a look of surprise at Harry. "But, I can say he was well taken care of, and he will remain taken care of."

James stepped forward. "No, he was not taken care of, the will left by the Potters was not followed. You are not his guardian. I know you know that. If you would kindly tell these people where Harry belongs."

Now, that had Harry's attention. It really had his attention.

"Lucius." Albus admitted slowly.

"He never came forth." said softly.

"But I did." Lucius said looking at Albus. "For ten years I looked for him, not once believing the rumor that he had been left in the care of muggles."

Draco snorted.

"Now," James said with a smile. "We will be leaving here, where the children will be trained as they should had been to began with."

"You can't take Harry." Albus said.

"We can and we are." James remarked. "He is no concern of yours."

"Boys." Lucius motioned them to the front.

Harry had a bad feeling he was fixing to be hit on the head again. He walked up with Draco.

Draco he saw had transformed, and all on his own. He also couldn't help but notice Draco also had wings. Lucius just had to touch him on the head for him to feel the tingle spread through his body.

"Where are you taking him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Home." James answered.

"Welcome back James." Albus stated.

James gave a small bow.

Harry felt the air start blowing around him. Shades of blue, silver and green swirls kept circling him. For once there was no tug, just a slight pull. He closed his eyes feeling the pull turn lose of him.

"Whoa." He called landing on his hands and knees.

"We do need to work on that." Draco said studying him.

Harry looked around at the room where he had just left. "We sure didn't go far."

"Not yet." Draco put in.

"How long have you known?" Harry asked.

"Always." Draco answered.

"How did you get wings? And you don't look so different." Harry said looking him over.

"You do." Draco announced.

"Where are they?" Harry asked looking around.

"They excused us from the meeting." Draco smiled.

Harry shook his head. Of course they did. He never got to hear the good things. That was always kept from him. "Where do you think we will go?"

"I know where we will go." Draco stated.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"To the realm." Draco answered rolling his eyes. "Or, that is what they call it."

"Then where?" Harry asked.

"There are no realms, not really." Draco answered slowly. "To be honest, there isn't much of us left."

"Then where?" Harry asked.

"Our world, so to speak, isn't so very far from here. It is hidden from the muggle and wizard eyes alike." Draco answered.

"Are there dark elves?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Draco answered. "However, that doe not make them bad. It is like magic you see, they call some dark, which doesn't make it so. You can take any light magic and use it for the wrong reason, which would make it dark. We see magic a bit different."

"How did Tonks know about them?" Harry asked deciding to worry about magic later.

"She is Fay." Draco explained. "The Blacks are from that line. Elves can marry the Fay, but they can not marry muggles nor can they marry witches unless there have Fay blood in the mix, which does sometimes happen."

"James married Lily." Harry pointed out.

"Lily has Fay in her blood. She is your protector." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Narcissa?" Harry asked.

"My protector." Draco smiled.

"So, they are not?" Harry let the name mother drop.

"No." Draco answered.

"I have her eyes." Harry stated.

"No, you don't." Draco said. "Your eyes tell who you are. There is noway to hide that. That is the reason they changed them to her color. Have you saw your face?"

Harry shook his head.

"I thought not." Draco murmured.

Harry felt himself transform back to normal. What was normal for him anyway.

"I'll be back." Harry muttered heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

"Bathroom." Harry answered. He needed to get out of the room, before he exploded. Somehow he got the feeling he had opened Pandora's Box.

Journee


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Well, yeah, maybe. Talks of male mating. Mention of Mpeg. I might have to change this over to M.

Dear Readers,

So, let me know what you think. Should I change this over to M?

Journee

Chapter Eight:

Harry locked himself in his room. Not that he thought it would do much good, he just really needed time. Time to think. Time to rethink everything, he had known to be true. It had all been lies. Even his birth had been a lie. For all he knew Harry wasn't even his name. After all, who has heard of an elf named Harry?

He laid back studying the ceiling. His life had been a lie. A wizard. That had almost seemed like, a joke now. If the Blacks was Fay, what did that make Siri? The Malfoys were Elves as the Potters. Why was they in the wizarding world?

He moaned rolling over on his stomach. Why couldn't something be normal. Where did Malfoy fit in this? Things just made less sense than before.

"Harry?" Draco asked walking into the room.

Harry glared at him. He knew, he had locked that door. "Have you really always known?"

"Known what?" Draco asked surprised.

"About all this?" Harry muttered mostly into his pillow.

"And, we hate each other." Harry pointed out, only to have Draco smirk at him. He hated that smirk.

"I have never hated you." Draco replied. "I was to keep tabs on you at all times, at all costs."

"Is that a fact?" Harry asked pushing up off the bed.

"Would I have reason to lie?" Draco asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Harry asked with a smirk of his own.

"Why do you think your magic is so powerful?" Draco asked. "Elves are very powerful Harry."

"Your father is a Death Eater." Harry pointed out, not willing to give up just yet."Voldemort must be pleased about that."

Draco laughed about that. "We play a roll, so to speak. This is for a reason, you see. The wizarding world isn't the only ones that wants him gone. Besides, Harry, we are trying to hold on to the life that we have built here. Our world is almost gone."

"Why is he still living then?" Harry asked.

"That is the problem." Draco muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He won't die." Draco answered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked surprised.

"Just that." Draco said finally taking a seat next to him.

"Draco." Lucius called from the door.

Harry looked over to find not only Lucius, but James as well. Maybe they had decided to answer his unasked questions. Somehow, he didn't think they would.

"How did the meeting end?" Draco asked.

"Well enough." James answered.

"The Headmaster?" Draco asked.

"I think he is in a bit of shock." James said walking on into the room.

Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't the only one.

"Lets go for a walk." Lucius said motioning for Draco to follow him.

"As you wish." Draco said following.

Harry watched them leave the room, closing the door behind them. He turned to his father. James seemed to be trying to take everything in. Maybe James was the one that was in shock.

"A few hours ago, you were still a baby." James murmured softly.

"I'm still me." Harry pointed out.

"Lily went to visit her sister." James said with a small smile.

Harry would have gave anything to see that. He really would had.

"Do you have questions?" James asked taking a seat beside him.

"You could say that." Harry agreed.

James gave a slight nod. "at least you understand what you are."

"I wouldn't really say that." Harry disagreed.

"You will in time." James said softly.

"Are we much different than wizards?" He asked.

James nodded. "Our magic is different Harry, we don't have dark magic, nor do we have light magic. It is all the same with us."

Harry remembered Draco mentioning that. "What is Draco to me?"

James smiled. "There is no beating around the bush with you, are there?"

"What is he?" Harry asked.

"He is your older brother." James answered.

"He is maybe a month older." Harry reminded him.

James shook his head. "Draco is a year older."

"How?" Harry asked somewhat surprised by this.

"We did what we had to do. For his protection at the time." James answered.

"He is a prat." Harry remarked. There was no way, that Draco could be his brother.

"He gets it honestly." James said with a grin.

"Lucius is your mate." Harry guessed.

James smiled before nodding. "We had to marry to fit in here, as did our fathers before us. It was expected of us. So we had to pick the perfect protectors. Women that would love you two as their own. Which we did."

"So, who had me?" Harry asked.

"The same one that gave birth to Draco." James answered.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Me." James answered.

Harry felt all the blood drain from his face. "You are a male."

"Really?" James asked in mock surprise.

"Your Draco's dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes." James answered.

"And he has known all this time?" Harry asked.

"Yes." James answered.

"And Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Is your father." James answered.

"No." Harry whispered waiting for his heart to come to a stand still.

"Lucius, is the head." James said staring to the floor in front of him.

"The wings?" Harry asked.

"a sign of the head." James explained.

"Like Draco?" Harry asked.

"Draco will lead his family." James agreed.

"So, I'm under Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Much to Albus's disappointment." James said with a smile. "Luce had already made demands concerning your return to school."

"Such as?" Harry asked.

"A house change for one." James said making a face.

"What?" Harry asked raising his voice. There was nothing wrong with the house he was in.

"He wants you to where your godfather can keep a better eye on you." James explained.

"Siri?" Harry asked confused.

James slowly shook his head. "Severus. We each picked out a godfather when each of you was born."

"What did Dumbledore have to say about that?" Harry asked.

"There wasn't much he could say." James explained.

"He is the headmaster." Harry said crossing his arms.

"When it comes to our children, our word is law." James smiled.

"So, our laws are different?" Harry asked.

"Much so." James answered.

"How?" Harry answered.

"Thats a lesson for another time." James smiled.

"You mean one for Lucius." Harry stated.

"I just mean, you have had a lot to take in for one night." James pointed out.

"I have another question." Harry said looking over James. He had loads of questions. For now, he'd settle, for the ones he could think over later.

"And that would be?" James asked.

"If Lucius is my father, why didn't he ever tell me?" Harry asked.

"Would you had believed him?" James asked.

Harry had to think on that. Most likely not. He wasn't all to sure that he believed it now.

"Thats what I thought." James said with a smile.

"I didn't say anything." Harry whispered.

"You didn't have to." James smiled.

"How can I deal with all this?" Harry asked.

"One step at a time." James smiled getting up.

"Right." Harry murmured wondering what he had got himself into now.

Harry waited before he shut the door, before flipping back on his stomach. They could had told him. They should had told him. He was sure Remus had knew about all of it. Sirius, he wasn't so sure about. Then again, Sirius was the one that had spend time with Draco. He would had to have known, some at least. Tonks had known, but he didn't know Tonks that well.

"Shoot." Harry muttered rolling over on his back. How would Ron and Hermione take this? The Malfoys and Weasleys hated each other. Would that mean Ron would hate him as well? Maybe, he wouldn't be aloud to tell them. Like that would really stop him. What reason shouldn't he tell them?

Lucius was the one that worried him. The man was suppose to be his father. He had the power to take him, but if he had, everyone would had known why. Harry shook that feeling off. The man tried to kill him, and as bad as he hated to admit it, Harry didn't want to be in a room alone with him. No, he never would had believed Lucius nor Draco either one.

Moaning he got up. He couldn't get answers by laying about. If he had to, he would go to Lucius and demand them. Like that would get him anywhere. His father wasn't going to answer him either. That left Draco.

Harry made went downstairs looking for Draco. He found him in the kitchen, where the meeting had been held. "I want to talk to you."

"Oh?" Draco questioned looking up at him.

"What is he?" Harry asked thinking of Lucius.

"Who?" Draco asked somewhat surprised.

"Your father." Harry remarked crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked crossing his own arms.

"What did Severus mean by high court?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that." Draco nodded.

"Yes, that." Harry took a seat across from Draco.

"You have to understand." Draco said softly. "Our kind, is very few. I told you this. We all mix in the wizarding world. That was why, it really surprised me, that they came out, and told who they truly was."

"You said our world is hidden." Harry pointed out.

"That is true." Draco agreed.

"Then why bother with the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"We do have wizard blood." Draco smiled.

"How?" Harry asked. "If an elf can only be with their kind or Fay at that, how did that happen?"

"I asked father the same question." Draco nodded.

"And?" Harry asked.

"He does not know." Draco answered. "It shouldn't had happened. Severus thinks that it is because our grandfather loved our grandmother to the point his magic took over."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I have another question."

"Which is?" Draco asked

"Does your friends know?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco answered looking him over. "Nothing can change."

Harry stood up. He needed time. He needed to think. "So, you don't think that this will be made known to the public?"

"No." Draco answered.

Harry walked back up to his room. He had to think. Mostly, he needed to talk to Hermione. They couldn't stop him for telling her, or Ron for that matter.

Tomorrow, he would find Hermione. If anyone would have answers. It would be her.

Journee


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this.

warnings: none

Harry managed to slip out in the early morning., it had surprised him. He had expected alarms, wards, or something to go off, the minute he walked out the door. Nothing had happened.

He'd had a harder time finding Hermione.

Harry slowly knocked on the door. He saw a very surprised Hermione open the door.

"Where have you been?" She demanded pulling him into the house.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked surprised.

"Everyone is looking for you." Hermione explained heading over to her fireplace.

"Stop!" Harry called knowing what she had planned.

"Sirius is worried sick." She crossed her arms. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't?"

"I have something, I want to tell you." Harry took a step closer to her.

Hermione looked puzzled. "Did something happen?'

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should rest." Hermione whispered, looking him over. "You don't even look like you have slept."

Harry moaned. This wasn't what he had wasn't even sure he had planned anything. "I went back in time Hermione. I didn't change history, but they came are here."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"What do you know about Light Elves?" Harry asked.

"I have read about them." She answered pulling him over to the couch. "What do you mean by they are here?"

"My parents." Harry answered slowly. "I went back, and they managed to kinda port key out at the last minute."

Hermione slowly shook her head. "That doesn't make sense, if my parents came back, I'd be with them. I wouldn't be here."

Harry moaned. She didn't understand, but she wouldn't, unless he told her. How could he tell her something like that? Draco hadn't told his friends. Then again, he sure wasn't Draco.

"What do you know about them? About the elves?" Harry asked.

"They have the power to change their looks at will." Hermione said thoughtfully. "It is said they were very powerfully. They were the only known elves with were the very rarest of elves."

"Not all have wings." Harry pointed out.

"No." Hermione agreed.

"How many are said to be left?" Harry asked.

"None. It is said they have died out." Hermione answered watching him closely.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"They were only male. There were no women light elves. They could marry humans, but no child would come from the marriage. They could mate with the fay, but only a different kind. That is the reason they died out, or so they say." Hermione answered.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Hum?" Harry asked, his eyes fixed on the fireplace.

"You seem a little out of it." She remarked softly.

Harry shook his head. He hated the feelings that seemed to be crawling up his spine.

"Why all these questions?" She asked, moving to where she would be standing in front of him.

"Lily isn't my mother." Harry answered, hearing his own voice sound more like a growl. Was that even possible. "James is."

"If you are saying, James is a light elf, then the killing curse wouldn't had worked on him." Hermione whispered.

"He is half." Harry answered looking at her. Watching questions running through her mind.

"Do you know who your father is?" She asked.

"Lucius." Harry answered, finding his voice more calm. Maybe to calm. "Remus knew this, I think Sirius did. I think Snape even knew."

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"The man tried to kill me." Harry pointed out getting up.

"Did he know?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Harry answered starting to pace. "Draco is my full brother. James carried him as well, oh, Draco is a year older than I am."

"Harry." Hermione shook her head.

"I think I need to go." He muttered.

"Not without me," Hermione said leaving the room.

Harry looked from the door over to the fireplace. He could hear Hermione banging around, talking to some one.

"My parents said okay." She remarked walking back in. "So, I'll come get my things later."

Harry would only stare. "You do know Lucius will be about?"

"He doesn't scare me." Hermione answered opening the door.

Harry wished he could say the same. "What else do you know?"

"I only know what I have read." Hermione pointed out. "But, I have read, there are different kinds of light elves. They manage to keep their world hid. Another book even claims, that they came from another realm.

"Another realm?" Harry asked surprised.

Hermione grinned. "Like another land. The book also said, some use a portal to go in between the worlds."

"Do you believe that?" Harry asked.

"It could be, I mean if what you say is true, then I don't see why not." Hermione answered.

"Do you have the book?" Harry asked.

Hermione just smiled.

"Hermione?" Harry asked with a smile playing on his lips. "How about we go and try to find this portal?"

"When?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Today." Harry answered. He needed to take care of a few things first.

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What about him?" Harry asked. "What do you think he will say if he finds out I'm really a Malfoy?"

"You might have a point in that." Hermione agreed.

Harry knew he had a point in that. Plus, he wasn't ready to tell Ron yet.

They didn't say much on the trip back. Harry figured Hermione started forming a mental list of everything they needed to take with them.

Harry just kept feeling the same crawling moving up and down his spine. When it came down to it, he had decided they all had lied to him. Everyone of them. All but James. James hadn't been alive to lie to him.

He walked with Hermione up to the house. He believed apart of Hermione thought he had lost it. She had been giving him some strange looks.

Harry walked into the house. He could hear many voices, and decided to follow them.

He found they had gathered in the kitchen. All of them, even James and Lily.

"It is true." Hermione whispered beside him.

"Where have you been?" Lucius demanded.

"What is it to you?" Harry asked walking in. "What concern is it to anyone here? You all have lied."

"Harry." James said standing up.

Harry held is hand up. He wasn't mad at James, or Lily either. They hadn't been here to tell him anything. He kept that in his mind.

"Harry." Hermione whispered.

He felt strange. A calm strange.A scary strange. It was strange, because he knew, he was mad. It felt like the wind was picking up around him.

"Harry." She whispered once more.

Harry saw James whisper something to Draco. Draco nodded once before leaving.

"Harry." Lucius tried once more.

"You are nothing to me." Harry responded by turning the wind loose. Lucius was blown against the wall.

"Stop!" James called out.

Harry couldn't stop. If anything the wind seemed to pick up, tearing anything in its path. It felt as if he stood in the eye of a twister. He stood in the peace of the storm. His storm.

"Harry." Hermione whispered taking his hand.

Harry pulled her closer to him, that would keep her safe. He could hear the glass breaking. Someone yelling, he just couldn't put a name to the voice.

"Stop!" Hermione tried yelling above to noise.

He couldn't stop, he couldn't control it. Instead he watched, the storm had leveled out the kitchen, taking out walls with it.

He saw James pull Lucius out of the room. Some parents they were turning out to be. Running from their own child. Then again, he'd run from him as well.

The tug behind his navel got his attention. He knew that feeling. He knew that feeling well.

"Don't let go of my hand." He whispered feeling a pull. "What ever you do, don't let go."

Journee


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As you very well know, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing this.

Dear Readers,

I know it has been awhile, to long I know. I'm amazed that this is still getting hits, but it is, so here I am. I have an older sister, some of you know her as Odyssey Storm 'Nina' So, some of you know that our father died last Jan. I don't know, but when he passed on it was like he took what will I had to write with him. So I'm trying, if I disappear from here for awhile, don't be surprised. I'll be back...So will Odyssey; she has a bad case of writer's block.

On the brighter side, Odyssey has agreed to HELP with Mischief Magic. She wants to get hers finished first. I tried to get her to write it so I can read it, but NO, she wouldn't. Anyway, I'm going to work on this one.

Also one more thing before I forget. PhoenixGrifyndor I owe thanks to you as well, this is more of a filler chapter to get me where I need to go. Anyway, hope you like it.

Chapter Ten:

Harry landed in a heap with Hermione on top of him. "That went well, huh?" He asked standing up, he pulled Hermione up to her feet, "are you okay?"

Hermione brushed off the dirt while taking in her surroundings. "I'm fine Harry," she whispered finally looking him over. She smiled, he looked nothing like Harry Potter, "and you are really an elf."

Harry nodding zeroing in on a bench, the same bench James had been on. He knew where they had gone; he just wasn't sure how he had managed to do it. "We are in Godric's Hollow, in the gardens behind my house."

"The house it is still smoking Harry, how could that be?" She asked moving closer to the house. "I am I know it wasn't a fire that killed them."

Harry walked closer to the house, or what was left of the house. Hermione had been right; smoke still rolled off the house, like it had been on fire. Only it hadn't been a fire, this was the work of one person.

Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm, "we can't stay here Harry, and we need to get back."

"I don't know how, Hermione I think we have landed after it happened, my parents are already gone. Siri can't help us; we can't go to Dumbledore." Harry pulled at his hair, and then he worried about that. He had transformed without anyway to fix it, which meant he couldn't be seen by anyone. How was he going to fix that?

"Well," Hermione took a deep breath. "How did you do it before?"

Harry moaned, "Siri did it, I mean the he make the port-keys from a spell in a book. The book is in the Black house. And he did have help from his mother, you know the yelling portrait."

"Lucius?" Hermione asked.

"We can't change history, you of all people know that Hermione." Harry muttered watching the girl start pacing in front of him.

"Okay, then maybe it opened some kind of portal, a portal that would still be in the Black house, only we can't go in there. That woman is still alive isn't she?"

Harry tilted his head, "she was last night, I believe so anyway, I mean in this time and she also was the one that helped Siri send me back." The last thing he wanted to talk about was that she had been the one to help Lucius and James cast the protection spells on him and Draco. Which now he found strange, hadn't she been mean to Siri when he was growing up? He had turned his back on his family; or rather they had him. Now he was just confused, he didn't know what to believe or who.

"You think we should go back? You know how she feels about muggleborns." Hermione whispered.

"She doesn't know that you are a muggleborn, we don't have to tell her, and we don't have to tell anyone anything." Harry murmured crossing his arms. How had everything gone so wrong? It should have been simple, go back and bring his parents forward, then live a normal life. Wrong, so very wrong, go back to only find nothing in his life would ever be normal.

"I think we should go and try to find Lucius, he would be the one out of everyone to keep this secret." Hermione stopped in front of him. "He may be the only one that does know how to get us where we need to be."

Harry rolled his eyes; he could see it now. Lucius would know who he was the minute he saw him. Lucius wouldn't be happy about that either; all he needed was to have the man mad at him in both times. Also there was the fact that he was a little afraid of the man.

"I'm not kidding Harry, we can't stay here, and you know that. People will be around, maybe even the Order." Hermione looked down at him, "or even worst, Death Eaters."

Harry held his hand up listening; he could hear the slightest sound. The sound of the wood in the house settling, even the sound of the flowers that swayed in the wind had a unique sound of its own. He listened to the wind that sung through the trees, it was music, pure and simple music.

"Are you listening to me?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled at her; he could even hear water running over rocks. "We can't go to my father."

"Did you just call him your father?" Hermione asked surprised.

Harry shrugged, after all that was who the man was. Not that he liked it or even wanted it. It didn't change the facts. "It slipped is all."

"Why not? I don't want to go to the Black house. Not that I want to go to Malfoy, mind you, but it would be safer." Hermione gave a slight smile, "after all he is your father, and Dumbledore is out of the question."

"He'll be mad Hermione; I don't want both of them mad." Harry pointed out.

"You mean, you don't want to go because he'll be mad?" Hermione asked surprised.

Harry thought it over then nodded.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute. "You know he would have to be worried, James is dead and you are missing. It will ease his mind to know you are alive."

Harry snorted, and then the man would kill him dead. No more boy-who-lived-turned-elf. Voldemort wouldn't have to kill him, oh no; he would already be dead. "Also there is that no changing history, going to him would Hermione."

"So would going to the Black house, Harry that isn't a smart idea." Hermione stated. "You're just worried about getting into more trouble than you already are."

Harry eyed Hermione, "what does that mean?"

"Do you think that Lucius Malfoy will let his son of all people by with that little storm you fashioned?" Hermione asked.

"That was an accident, I don't even know how I did that." Harry reminded her. "I just think that the portal is in that house, it would have to be Hermione. How else did we get here? And why are we here?"

"I could be wrong about a portal, I mean I never heard of one that took a person to a different time." Hermione started pacing again.

Harry felt like pacing himself. They were stuck, they couldn't be seen, or rather he couldn't be seen. "We need to get some robes and a cloak from the house, before someone does come back here."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "People will start and soon, if nothing else we can go to Diagon Alley and I'll get us a room at The Leaky Cauldron."

Harry made his way into the house with Hermione following at his heels. He found two cloaks cast on a chair, the robes would be a little harder to get. He walked up the steps wondering what all they left, the good stuff was put in the manor, Lily had said something about sealing some things as well.

Harry looked into a room that had the door open, "they must had slept in here."

Hermione nodded eyeing the wardrobe. She pulled back the door in surprise, "Harry; it is mostly normal robes, nothing fancy at all."

Harry only smiled; he was willing to bet they had been moved to the manor. He pulled on one of the robes only to toss it. It would have fix two of him.

"Try one of Lily's, you can't really tell the difference," Hermione handed him another one.

Harry hated to admit that it fix better, still to long, but not as bad. Pulling the cloak around him he headed back down the steps. "Come on," he whispered grabbing her hand.

Pulling open the door he came face to face with the one person he really didn't want to see.

Journee


End file.
